Tattoo
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: While on a walk with her iPod in hand, Inuyasha overhears Kagome singing. What happens to the two lovers? Read to find out. Story is much better than summary, trust me.


I was listening to Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and this just popped into my head. I had to write it down and post it. :) For those of you who are reading my other story Rejection, I'm currently working on chapter seven I believe it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the song Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. They belong to the respective owners.

* * *

Kagome sat on the ground, her back rested against a tree. The fire danced in front of her, teasing her skin with its warmth. Across the fire sat Sango, petting Kirara's delicate head. Next to her was Miroku who was evidently suppressing the urge to caress her "glorious backside," as he so put it. What was even more obvious was the fact that he was about to crack. He gave in to his urge and slipped his hand under Sango's body. Miroku shuddered with delight and Sango shook with rage. Her face was growing redder and redder by the second. Kirara, sensing her mistress's anger and discomfort, immediately jumped from her lap and ran towards the young kitsune who was shaking his head.

"Monk, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sango roared. She slapped the unsuspecting monk upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin graced his features.

"Dearest, Sango. Do not deprive a man of something as glorious as your backside." Everyone looked at Miroku incredulously. _"Yep, saw that one coming,"_ Kagome mused silently. Sango turned even redder (if that were even possible) and proceeded to beat the pervert to a pulp. Kagome sighed, pulled something out of her bag and stood up. She looked at Shippo and said, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Make sure Sango doesn't actually kill Miroku." Shippo gave a very Inuyasha-like snort and replied. "Can't promise anything, Kagome."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome lifted something to her ears and began to walk off into the forest, away from the make-shift camp. He silently followed the girl. As she was walking, she pressed something on the square object in her hand. Inuyasha immediately heard some sort of music fill his sensitive ears. He was jerked from his musings when he heard Kagome sing along.

_No matter what you say about love  
__I keep coming back for more  
__Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later  
__I get what I'm asking for_

Inuyasha suddenly froze when she came to a stop in front of a small river. He wondered who she was singing about. And what was this "fire?" The question that really plagued him was who was this mystery person she loved? He had to suppress an animalistic growl at that thought. He continued listening.

_No matter what you say about life  
__I learn every time I bleed  
__The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger  
__I gotta let my spirit be free_

She was bleeding? What was she going on about? _"No one hurts Kagome while I'm around! Who the fuck is she talking about?" _Inuyasha cut his musings short as she continued singing.

_To admit that I'm wrong  
__And then change my mind  
__Sorry but I have to move on  
__And leave you behind_

Kagome was leaving? She was leaving the Feudal Era, her friends, the jewel shards…him? No! She couldn't…Inuyasha couldn't think straight. If it weren't for the sound of Kagome's voice forcing him back into reality, he surely would've fallen out of the tree he was perched in.

_Can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize nothing's broken  
__No need to worry about everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
__I'll always have you  
__I'll always have you  
__I'll always have you_

How could he not worry about her? Was she fucking crazy? Inuyasha desperately wanted to know what was wrong. _"Is she dying?"_ he thought solemnly. She couldn't be! He would know, right? She would've told him by now! _"Loved you once, needed protection…? She could only be talking about me. I protect her."_ Inuyasha figured the only way he would get any answers was if he continued listening to Kagome's beautiful voice.

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
__It's not about taking sides  
__When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
__It hurt enough to think that I could stop _

_Admit that I'm wrong  
__And then change my mind  
__Sorry but I gotta be strong  
__And leave you behind_

What the hell? Inuyasha couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his throat as his ears instinctively flattened themselves against his skull. _"She's sick of the games. Does she mean how I run off to Kikyo every time she comes around? That doesn't mean she can leave me!"_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize nothing's broken  
__No need to worry about everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
__I'll always have you  
__I'll always have you_

What was this nonsense about a tattoo? Inuyasha was dying to know what was running through his angel's mind. He wanted to reach out and hold her. The only thing stopping him, other than his pride, was to continue listening to her heavenly voice sing to him. And only him.

_If I live every moment  
__Won't change any moment  
__There's still a part of me in you  
__  
I will never regret you  
__Still the memory of you  
__Marks everything I do_

He was hoping that Kagome's song was coming to an end. He needed to talk to her about this. He was hurting because she was hurting. Kagome was hurting because of him. How he hated himself for it! Damn him! Damn Kikyo! Damn Naraku! Inuyasha forced himself to listen instead of tackling an unsuspecting Kagome to the ground.

_Can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize nothing's broken  
__No need to worry about everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment  
__I realize nothing's broken  
__No need to worry about everything I've done  
__Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
__I loved you once, needed protection  
__You're still a part of everything I do  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
__I'll always have you_

Inuyasha could tell the song was over. He jumped down from his hidden perch from the high branch in the tree right behind her. At his sudden appearance, Kagome fell back a few steps and placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Inuyasha, you scared me! What are you doing here?" she asked as she attempted to still her frantic heart. Inuyasha just glared at her. Was she stupid? Of course he had to follow her! The idiot girl could get hurt out here. Realizing that she was waiting for an answer, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Feh. Don't worry about that, woman. What were you singing and why do you feel that way?" Inuyasha's ears once again fell back and his eyes suddenly found the ground at his feet to be quite interesting. Kagome just looked at him in confusion before realization dawned across her pretty features.

"Inuyasha, it's just a song from my era. I was singing along because, well…I guess I can…relate," she too looked at the ground. Inuyasha's head snapped up at her explanation. He searched her face for any signs of a joke.

"Kagome…why? Why do you feel this way?" Kagome just gave him a sad chuckle. "Three guesses, Inuyasha. You know why I feel this way." The girl looked up to lock eyes with her beloved hanyou. His amber orbs were swirling with emotions. She could see sadness, fear, betrayal and loneliness in his eyes.

Inuyasha noted pain in Kagome's eyes. He also saw fear and betrayal as well. He instinctively reached out to cup Kagome's face in his hand. Inuyasha stroked her cheek softly with his thumb as he fumbled for something to say.

"Please don't leave, Kagome. We…I…need you here. Just don't go. I'll change! I swear, just don't leave me alone," Inuyasha was barely holding back his tears. Kagome saw the unshed tears glistening in his eyes. She searched his face and only found sincerity in his words and features.

"Inuyasha, I will never leave you and you of all people should know this! I promised I would stick by your side and I intend on upholding that to you," Kagome said with confidence. Inuyasha looked at her for a few moments before he crushed her in an emotional embrace, burying his nose in her hair. The two stood there for awhile just basking in each other's presence. After some time, they broke apart, a mutual understanding echoed in their eyes.

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand in his as he lead her back to the camp site where their friends waited for their return. He inclined his head slightly to look at the beautiful miko in his life.

"You have a beautiful voice, Kagome," he all but whispered. At this, Kagome's eyes darted to his and a small blush splayed across her cheeks as she mumbled a thank you. When they neared the camp, they heard Sango screaming obscenities to none other than Miroku.

"Miroku, you damned pervert! Keep your unholy hands to yourself before I rip the offending appendages off your body!" Inuyasha shook his head while Kagome sighed.

"Sango, my love. I've no idea…" Miroku's retort was cut short by a resounding smack through the air. When Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the small clearing, they were greeted with a fuming Sango, unconscious Miroku, a slightly amused Shippo and annoyed Kirara.

"Good night," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear before she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. His hand lightly touched where her lips were moments before and a small smile graced his lips. _"My Kagome…"_

* * *

Please read and review. I really would like to know what you all think about this one shot. :)

Much love, Kikira Lynn.


End file.
